


Perfect Little Prince

by Leiyedeth



Series: Little Prince [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But no, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Father Figures, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Otabek is in love with his stepson, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Step-Father Otabek, Stepfather - stepson relationship, Taboo, This is a sin, Yuri is Minor, Yuri is in love with his stepfather, all is consensual, see ya in hell, sorry - Freeform, sorrynotsorry, they do... things(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Desde que papi Beka había entrado a su familia casándose con su mamá, se había abierto camino a su amor, por eso decidió vivir para complacerlo, buscando siempre su aprobación.Cada vez que de la boca de papi Beka salían halagos para él, cada vez que Yuri le escuchaba llamarlo "mi principito", "mi niño tan perfecto", "el pequeño príncipe de papá", una corriente fría recorría su espalda, envolviéndolo en escalofríos placenteros, feliz de recibir esos reconocimientos.Por eso, a sus dieciséis años, Yuri estaba dispuesto a quitar a su madre de la vida de papi Beka.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Little Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Perfect Little Prince

El adolescente perfecto.

  
Responsable, educado, alejado de los problemas, hogareño, sensato, juicioso.    


  
El alumno perfecto.   


  
Excelentes calificaciones, destacado en deportes, dedicado, sobresaliente entre sus compañeros de clase, estudiante modelo en el colegio, un líder.   


  
El hijo perfecto.   


  
Buen comportamiento, obediente, amoroso, colaborador, independiente, disciplinado.   
  


El principito perfecto de papá.   
  


🔹🔹🔹   


  
Era difícil precisar el momento exacto en que sucedió, si es que se podía decir que hubo un instante exacto en que supo que sus sentimientos se retorcieron y se volvieron diferentes.

  
  
Seguramente era más sencillo decir que se trató de un proceso lento. Un invisible proceso que empezó a sus cortos 9 años de edad cuando su mamá lo arrastró luego de clases a una cafetería muy conocida de la ciudad; le había prometido que le compraría el pastel que él quisiera y que podría elegir el sabor de su malteada.   


  
Claro que se sintió feliz al respecto. Es decir, su mamá no le permitía comer dulces y tampoco llamarla mamá en público.   


  
Mientras entraban a la cafetería realmente no prestó atención a nada más que los vistosos postres que se extendían en una vitrina infinita, así que no oyó que su madre le decía que ese día conocería a alguien muy especial.   


  
Ese día, Yuri conocería al que sería el nuevo esposo de su madre: Otabek Altin.   


  
🔹🔹🔹    


  
Ser perfecto era una de sus metas. 

  
  
No diría que siempre fue así, pues le era indiferente su desempeño en la escuela, en los deportes... o simplemente destacar en algo no era su prioridad. ¿Para qué? si a su mamá no le importaban esas cosas, y ser mejor que otros no era trascendental.   


  
No lo fue hasta que Otabek entró a su vida.    


  
A los nueve años se sintió celoso, no quería compartir a su mamá con otro hombre; siempre habían sido solo los dos contra el mundo y ahora ese tal Otabek solo vendría a arruinar su vida y alejarlo de su mamá.   


  
Claro que las cosas no fueron tan así, no cuando el hombre hacía lo posible por agradarle; Yuri cayó rendido ante sus palabras amorosas que le explicaron que no quería separar a su familia, solo quería ser parte de ella y cuidar tanto de Tatiana, su madre, y de él.    


  
Tatiana Plisetskaya, Tiana como le gustaba que le llamaran, era una mujer joven y con sueños frustrados.    


  
A los 15 años se escapó de casa con un hombre 10 años mayor; fue capaz de viajar a la otra mitad del país para vivir con el supuesto amor de su vida. Las cosas fueron bien los primeros tres meses, la burbuja de felicidad de Tiana se rompió cuando supo que estaba embarazada.    


  
Ptyr no quería ver sus planes arruinados por una mocosa y un hijo indeseado, un día desapareció llevándose consigo el poco dinero que la muchacha había hurtado de su padre y todo lo que tenían.   


  
Tiana se encontró sola en una ciudad desconocida, embarazada y sin un céntimo; el lugar donde vivía era un pequeño cuarto, que por lo menos estaba pagado para los próximos 5 meses. Su orgullo le impidió volver con su familia y buscar algún tipo de ayuda, así que buscó la manera de subsistir.   


  
Estaba consciente de su belleza, así que siempre fue su mejor arma. Mientras pudo ocultar su embarazo, se dedicó a seducir y robar a cuanto incauto se le cruzó en su camino, usó su astucia para conseguir dinero suficiente sin correr riesgos.   


  
Pensó en dar en adopción a su hijo recién nacido, pero un comentario malintencionado le hizo criar a su hijo casi como si se tratara de un desafío. El pequeño Yuri llevó su apellido y estaba feliz de que no tuviera parecido alguno con su padre biológico.    


  
Habían solo dos cosas en el mundo que le obsesionaban a Tiana conseguir dinero y hacer de Yuri un chico ejemplar. Siguió robando a pesar de tener un trabajo como mesera, ambicionaba tener una casa grande y tener a su disposición cuanto necesitara.   


  
Sus motivos se trastocaron cuando volvió a encontrar el amor. O eso creía cuando un chico amable llegó al restaurante en el que trabajaba.   


  
24 años tenía Tiana, 29 el joven que iba por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana, ya que trabajaba cerca, en una firma de arquitectos.   


  
Otabek Altin era su nombre, era tranquilo y amable, siempre dejaba propinas y más de una vez le sonrió con bondad. A veces hablaban, conversaban de la vida, hasta que Tiana reunió el valor suficiente para invitarlo a salir.   


  
Hubo química inmediata y a pesar de lo que creyó, Otabek no tuvo problemas con que fuera madre soltera.   


  
🔹🔹🔹   


  
Pasaron 6 meses y la boda se realizó; fue una ceremonia sencilla de donde asistieron alrededor de diez personas; nada ostentoso pero si elegante. Se mudaron a la casa del nuevo marido de su mamá, porque era más amplia y el pequeño Yuri no se opuso porque contaba con la promesa de tener una habitación para él solo y una visita programada al centro de rescate de animales para adoptar una mascota.

  
  
La mala predisposición de Yuri a tener un nuevo integrante en su reducida familia se diluyó con cada atención recibida por su nuevo papá. El señor Altin lo quería y le importaba mucho lo que el pensaba, no estaba ahí para robarse a su mamá, sino que para cuidarlos a ambos y mimarlos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Pasó de llamarlo por su apellido a papi Beka.   


  
A los once años, Yuri no podía pensar en otra cosa que recibir la caricia y los golpecitos sobre su cabeza cuando su padrastro, no, de su papi Beka, que lo felicitaba por todos sus logros. Era la sensación más gratificante de su pequeño mundo, esperar que volviera del trabajo y abalanzarse sobre él para que lo levantara en sus brazos (a pesar de que ya estaba demasiado grande para eso) y le preguntara como le había ido en la escuela.   


  
Amaba sentarse en su regazo y que le contara cuentos, o que revisaran juntos los gruesos libros de edificios y escuchar como papi Beka le narraba pacientemente como fue la construcción de ellos y que historia curiosa había detrás. Jugaban a los caballeros medievales e inventaban luchas de dinosaurios, correteaban en el parque y tenían salidas de chicos a ver las películas animadas que su madre detestaba.   


  
Papi Beka era como un super héroe que podía hacer de todo y era todo un genio dibujando.   


  
Por eso Yuri se esforzó para destacarse en cuanta actividad participó, acumulaba diplomas y boletas con calificaciones perfectas que se las regalaba a papi Beka. Y era algo maravilloso, porque en el estudio donde trabajaba estaban sus diplomas enmarcados junto con los títulos y premios de papi Beka; también estaban sus dibujos, los regalos hechos en la clase de manualidades y las cartas que le escribía donde le pedía que fueran al cine o al parque.   


  
En un lapso de dos años las cosas cambiaron en su casa. Yuri veía que su mamá estaba todo el tiempo enojada a pesar de que papi Beka lo único que hacía era consentirlos a ambos, a veces la escuchaba reclamar que no le prestaba tanta atención a ella y que pasaba demasiado tiempo con "el mocoso".   


  
En ese tiempo, su mamá volvió a pedirle que le llamara Tiana y pasaba cada vez más horas fuera de la casa, enfrascada en su trabajo como vendedora en una tienda departamental, siempre diciendo que debía esforzarse para conseguir un ascenso y que nadie en esa casa la apoyaba.   


  
Yuri no entendía porque su madre se estaba alejando tanto.   


  
Se aferró a su papi Beka. A sus trece años aún lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa, lo recibía con un abrazo y le ayudaba a cargar los planos hasta su estudio. Aún se sentaba en sus piernas para revisar los libros de arquitectura, fascinando con las nuevas historias y con el cariño que recibía, todavía le pedía una historia antes de dormir y que le ayudara con sus tareas.   


  
Papi Beka era el mejor del mundo. Lo llevaba a los partidos de baseball, a patinar sobre hielo y a algunos conciertos; porque a papi Beka le gustaban las mismas bandas que a él y también le gustaban los videojuegos, a veces podía acompañarlo al trabajo para ayudarlo con algunas cosas y le decía a todo el mundo que él era su principito.   


  
Y lo único que tenía que hacer a cambio, era portarse bien y estudiar. Cosas que no parecían bastarle a su madre en el último tiempo, pues le exigía que tomara clases extras después de la jornada académica.   


  
Al principio se negó porque eso significaba estar menos tiempo en casa, y eso se traducía en menos tiempo con papi Beka, pero finalmente accedió y empezó con más clases y actividades extracurriculares. Demostrando su esfuerzo y talento innato, pronto fue ascendido de grado en la escuela puesto que demostraba ser más inteligente que los chicos de su edad.   


  
La celebración fue en un restaurante infantil de pizzas, donde su mamá se negó a ir.   


  
🔹🔹🔹   


  
Fue poco después de su cumpleaños número 14, cuando Yuri empezó a ser consciente de ciertas cosas que andaban mal con él.

  
  
Los primeros meses supusieron un martirio. No podía que creer que soñaba con besar a papi Beka, y mientras estaba despierto se ponía nervioso ante su presencia, intentaba que los abrazos fueran más cortos y ya no quería que se quedara en su cuarto contándole historias. Trataba de marcar una distancia entre ambos para que no notara sus reacciones, pero le era imposible.   


  
Sabía que eso entristecía a su papi, cuando veía su cara de decepción en el momento en que él lo rechazaba tan feo; cuando le decía que ya no quería ser abrazado ni cargado porque ya no era un niño pequeño o cuando le cerraba la puerta en la cara antes de irse a dormir. Y se sentía tan culpable, a él no podía gustarle de esa manera, era tonto, era su papi Beka, el marido de su mamá.   


  
Claro que a su subconsciente no parecía importarle y sus sueños fueron escalando en intensidad, alimentados por la curiosidad y los sitios de internet que no deberían ser visitados por niños de su edad.   


  
Era inquietante despertarse excitado luego de un sueño donde Papi Beka era el protagonista y le hacía un montón de cosas sucias. Era casi una traición tocarse imaginando que era el mayor quien lo hacía, gemir su nombre despacito mientras se duchaba o simplemente sentirse satisfecho por el contacto que le proporcionaba sentarse en su regazo para leer libros de arquitectura.   


  
Una parte de Yuri quería rechazarlo, no le parecía justo para papi Beka, no era justo que él fingiera quedarse dormido entre sus brazos ni que su temperatura corporal subiera solo por sentir sus dedos recorriendo su cabello con cariño.    


  
Sin embargo, era tan difícil.   


  
Tan difícil   


  
Intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, salir con chicos y chicas de su edad, esperando que eso calmara sus fantasías, creyendo fríamente que se trataba de su adolescencia hormonal haciendo mella en su cabeza. Desgraciadamente no lo era, no sentía atracción por nadie más, no pudo lograr ni una milésima parte de lo que sentía solo con recoger el aroma del perfume favorito de su papá.   


  
Buscó ayuda y consejería de forma anónima recibiendo respuestas del tipo: es tu admiración, estás tergiversando tus sentimientos, no has conocido a alguien que de verdad te atraiga, complejo edípico, complejo de electra, entre otras.   


  
No era suficiente, no cuando el tiempo pasaba y su imaginación lo llevaba a lugares más explícitos, no cuando con un simple abrazo conseguía una erección, no cuando ya no bastaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos...   


  
Ya no era algo solo físico, era dependiente de él, dependiente de su papi Beka; dependiente de su reconocimiento, dependiente de todo lo que él quería.   


  
Yuri se preguntaba cuándo había pasado, cuando fue el momento que pasó de la admiración al deseo enfermizo y al cariño trastocado.   


  
Desde que ese hombre había entrado a su familia y se había abierto camino a su amor, que había vivido para complacerlo, buscando siempre su aprobación, siguiéndolo como un cachorro deslumbrado.   


  
Cada vez que de la boca de papi Beka salían halagos para él, cada vez que Yuri le escuchaba llamarlo mi principito, mi niño tan perfecto, el pequeño príncipe de papá, una corriente fría recorría su espalda, envolviéndolo en escalofríos placenteros, feliz de recibir esos reconocimientos.

  
  
Un día salió temprano de clases, como un niño bueno decidió irse a casa en vez de ir a vagabundear con sus compañeros, ya tenía la idea de ordenar un poco el estudio de papi Beka y ver que podía faltarle para saber que obsequiarle en el día del padre. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía las llaves de la puerta de enfrente, así que tuvo que saltar la pequeña muralla que separaba el antejardín con el patio, pues la puerta de la cocina siempre quedaba sin seguro.   


  
Yuri sonrió pensando que Potya debía estar durmiendo en la cocina; era muy divertido ver como su gato se ponía en modo perro guardián, gruñendo incluso. Así que sacó su teléfono celular, dispuesto a grabar la reacción de su mascota cuando lo viera entrar como un ladrón.   


  
Con mucho cuidado giró la perilla, sin hacer ruido alguno abrió la puerta; se asomó un poco para ver si estaba Potya, no lo vio, así que debía estar en la sala. Caminó en puntillas por la habitación pero se quedó congelado al escuchar risas.   


  
Frunció el ceño, contrariado. Yuri sabía que no debería haber nadie en su casa a esa hora. Escondido en la entrada que daba paso hacia el comedor y la sala, vio a su mamá; ella reía y estaba acompañada por alguien más.   


  
Estaba con un hombre.   


  
Un hombre que no era su marido.    


  
Yuri sintió su estómago hervir de rabia contra su madre, no, contra Tiana. Contra la mujer que era capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como cometer una infidelidad.   


  
Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, buscando concentrarse. Necesitaba asegurarse de que así fuera, le concedería el beneficio de la duda. Se arrastró un poco para evitar que lo vieran, y no hubo error: Tiana y ese tipo se estaban besando, la blusa de la mujer estaba abierta y ella estaba sentada encima de él, las manos del sujeto perdidas bajo la falda del uniforme del trabajo.   


  
Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, decepcionado de Tiana.    


  
No quería causar un alboroto. No quería que lo vieran así. Salió al patio y se sentó bajo su árbol favorito, atrayendo sus rodillas hacia el pecho, deseando ser más pequeño para que nadie pudiera notarlo.   


  
Lloró allí. Su tristeza estaba al mismo nivel que su rabia. Estaba triste porque su mamá era una mentirosa, porque estaba seguro de que el día que le pidió que dejara de llamarla mamá y volviera a dirigirse a ella por su nombre, era porque había empezado a salir con el tipo.   


  
Lloró más fuerte al pensar en papi Beka, en qué haría si lo supiera ¿se separaría de su mamá? ¿se iría de allí? ¿qué iba a hacer si su papá no estaba para él?   


  
No quería separarse de papi Beka, quería estar con él para siempre, divertirse, abrazarlo y dormirse en sus brazos.   


  
No quería que se fuera, por lo que decidió callar. Yuri se tragó sus sentimientos, secando sus lágrimas, aun temblando de ira; resolvió guardar el terrible secreto, no por proteger a su madre, si no por proteger a Otabek y a sí mismo.   


  
🔹🔹🔹   


  
Los meses pasaron y Yuri adoptó una nueva actitud desafiante con su madre, una cara que sólo le mostraba a ella y con la que quería demostrarle que sabía su horrible secreto.   


  
No le importaba ser frío con Tiana, no se contenía al momento de hablarle mal, ignorarla o tapizarla a indirectas. La mujer seguía viéndose con el otro hombre, que con el tiempo descubrió era el superior de su mamá en el trabajo, el que le prometía los ascensos. Cuando estaban los dos solos, ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir alguna clase de interés, simplemente permanecía encerrado en su cuarto por la música a todo volumen.   


  
La atención de Yuri se había volcado al cien por ciento en su papi Beka. Se preocupaba de que todo estuviera en orden para él: recogía sus camisas de la tintorería, le ayudaba en su estudio, cuando no tenía clases iba a dejarle su almuerzo al trabajo y siempre trataba de tener un detalle para él; siempre era obediente y estaba atento a cualquier cosa que su papi quisiera, llegaba con notas excelentes y se obligaba a soportar a sus compañeros de clase para evitar cualquier problema.   


  
Sus esfuerzos para ser perfecto para papi Beka se duplicaron; en su tiempo libre aprendió a preparar sus platillos favoritos, a veces pasaba horas y horas en las tiendas del centro buscándole una corbata, ahorraba su mesada para comprarle libros de arte, enciclopedias de arquitectura y de historia universal, porque esos eran los libros favoritos de ambos.

  
  
Yuri se sentía agradecido de que a pesar de estar más grande a sus 15 añ os, papi Beka aún le permitía sentarse en sus piernas a la hora de leer un libro juntos, con el mismo cariño y la misma paciencia le explicaba todo lo que le preguntara, dejaba que reposara su cabeza contra su hombro y le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza, como siempre.   


  
Tatiana, por otro lado, estaba cada vez más alejada de la vida familiar. Se la pasaba en el trabajo, asistiendo a reuniones o haciendo horas extras a causa de su ascenso de puesto en la tienda. Yuri sabía que era mentira, que seguramente estaba con ese otro tipo, pero no le importaba, porque podía estar más tiempo a solas con papi Beka.   
  


Disfrutaba cada vez que Tiana los encontraba en el sillón de la sala leyendo estando tan juntos, amaba las amargas expresiones de su mamá cuando papi Beka lo saludaba a él primero o cuando aún lo cogía en sus brazos y lo colgaba en su hombro, como si no pesara nada, mientras hacían una guerra de cosquillas. Estaba más seguro de que Tiana estaba celosa de su cercanía con Otabek y Yuri no hacía nada por ocultar su desafío, todo lo contrario, lo hacía más evidente, demostrando el interés que tenía en su papi, pero evitando llamar su atención.   
  


Era una suerte de guerra silenciosa entre ambos, una que nunca se declaró pero que estaba afectando de una u otra forma el ambiente familiar: era más que obvio que su comportamiento con papi Beka desataba peleas en el matrimonio.    
  


Así que cuando anunciaron que dormirían en habitaciones separadas, Yuri pudo cantar una victoria a su favor.   
  


A sus dieciséis años, Yuri estaba dispuesto a quitar a su madre de la vida de papi Beka.   
  


🔹🔹🔹   
  


Era el cumpleaños de papi Beka.   
  
Y como era de esperarse, Tiana había salido de la ciudad diciendo que tenía que atender un asunto en una sucursal de la tienda que quedaba justo en la otra mitad del país, aunque esta vez había tratado de forzar a Yuri a que la acompañara, no quería dejarlo a solas con su marido, pero no le resultó, ya que el pequeño rubio arguyó un trabajo de investigación que tenía que hacer con compañeros de su curso y ya habían quedado de juntarse en la casa de alguno de ellos.

  
  
Esa tarde, Yuri preparó baursaki como postre y algunas salsas de frutas para untarlos; el día anterior había pasado a comprar un montón de ingredientes para cocinar unas masitas rellenas de las que siempre hablaba Otabek, manti había dicho que se llamaban, no tenía idea a que sabrían pero internet tendría una respuesta y la mama de su padrastro le había dado unos cuantos consejos: encima en su vida había cocinado carne de cordero, pero organizando bien los ingredientes le alcanzó para preparar beshbarmak, para que todo fuera un poco más contundente.   


  
Incluso se las había ingeniado para comprar un vino tinto que combinara con la comida (engañando a la cajera del supermercado). Media hora antes de que el cumpleañero llegara, tenía la comida dispuesta en la mesa, utilizando la vajilla de ocasiones especiales; preparó té con leche, zumos de frutas y puso copas para ambos.    


  
Cada minuto que pasaba cambiaba algo de posición, sintiéndose horriblemente nervioso. Para evitarlo fue a cambiarse la ropa de estar en casa por algo un poco más presentable: jeans que le quedaban algo flojos, una camiseta de su banda preferida y el pelo recogido en un moño para que no le estorbara en la cara. El regalo que había comprado era un bonito estuche de madera con tres niveles que tenía diferentes lápices técnicos, de dibujo, plumas, tintas y carboncillos.   


  
Bajó los escalones de dos en dos cuando escuchó el auto ingresar a la cochera. Dejó el obsequio sobre la mesa arreglada, repasó todo mentalmente y se dirigió a la entrada a esperar.   


  
La llave abriendo la cerradura le puso la piel de gallina.   


  
—¿Yura?.— preguntó Otabek, un poco confundido de verlo allí   


  
—Feliz cumpleaños, papi Beka.— con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro se acercó a darle un abrazo.   


  
Fue correspondido de inmediato y las mariposas golpearon fuerte en su estómago, como siempre que se acercaba al mayor. Suspiró conforme cuando fue estrujado por los brazos de Otabek, feliz de estar con él.   


  
—¿No tenías que hacer un trabajo con tus compañeros de la escuela?

  
  
—Sí, pero no quería que pasaras tu cumple solo.— sin dejar que dijera una palabra más, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el comedor.— ¡tadá!   


  
—Vaya, qué sorpresa   


  
—Si tienes hambre, apúrate y ve a lavarte las manos mientras yo sirvo   
  


Con la ansiedad a flor de piel fue a la cocina a buscar los platillos, revisando si estaban a la temperatura correcta; con destreza puso la comida en cada plato, fijándose en dejarlos lo más perfecto posible. Descorchó el vino después de comprobar que estaba a la temperatura ideal y se sentó al lado derecho del lugar que Otabek ocuparía.   
  


—¿Lo preparaste tu?.— preguntó acercándose a la mesa   


  
—Sip, con estas manitos.— movió las manos de un lado a otro con su mejor expresión de triunfo.   


  
—Mi principito es tan hábil.— le revolvió los cabellos rubios en un gesto de cariño, y Yuri no pudo más que derretirse en su lugar   


  
—Gracias, papi Beka   


  
—Gracias a ti por acompañarme.— se estiró lo suficiente para besar la frente de Yuri, que se sonrojó profusamente.   


  
—Mejor comamos    


  
No quiso imaginar que estaban en una especie de cita, pero mientras conversaban animadamente, riendo y bromeando en un ambiente de intimidad era imposible no pensarlo. Incluso Otabek le dio permiso para que bebiera vino si quería (le dio un sorbo y le pareció asqueroso, así que no lo intento más).   


  
Yuri se sintió completamente feliz al ver que su papi Beka comía todo lo que había cocinado y su genuina expresión de gusto le enviaba escalofríos a su espalda. Era como estar soñando.   


  
—Todo sabe muy bien, Yuri. Te felicito   


  
Ah, si a papi Beka le gustaba, entonces todo estaba bien.    


  
—¿Más vino? ¿o quieres un té con leche?

  
—Vino está bien, principito   


  
Un suspiro se escapó de Yuri al escuchar el cariñoso apelativo con el que le llamaba. Si tan solo lo hiciera más seguido, si tan solo Tatiana no detestara y dramatizara porque lo llamara de esa forma.   


  
Retiró los platos de la mesa y acercó los baursaki junto a sus diferentes salsas. Otabek estaba sorprendido de la habilidad que demostraba su principito para hacer las preparaciones tal cual eran.   


  
—Sabes que todo esto es comida de mi país, ¿cierto?.— el menor asintió efusivamente, sin decir palabra, esperando que aprobaran su comida.— ¿dónde encontraste las recetas?   


  
—Hablé con la abuelita Farida por internet, Incluso me mandó los condimentos que debía usar. Estaba muy contenta de que quisiera aprender a cocinar platos de Kazajistán   


  
—Debió estarlo, Tiana nunca quiso aprender a pesar de enseñarle varias veces, y para mamá es como "tradicional" que todos en la familia sepan cocinar   


  
Yuri rodó los ojos ante la mención de su madre. Ella no estaba allí, no tenían porque hacerle referencia, recordarla o lo que fuera.   


  
—Bueno, pero yo si quiero aprender y puedo cocinar para ti, todo lo que quieras

  
  
—Buen chico.— le obsequió un guiño antes de probar las masitas fritas, sumergiéndolas en las salsa de frutillas. El rubio contuvo la respiración mientras el otro comía.— están deliciosas, muy suaves. Tienes muy buena mano para la cocina   


  
—Gracias, papi Beka.— sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, orgulloso de consentir a su papi.   


  
La conversación siguió con el tema de la comida, y de que conseguiría un permiso de Tania para llevarlo a visitar a la abuelita Farida para que le enseñara cuanto quisiera. El rostro de Yuri se iluminó ante la perspectiva de viajar con el mayor, ambos, solos... sería tan maravilloso.   


  
Se meció de un lado a otro, tomando su té con leche, fascinado con la sola presencia de Otabek.   
  


La magia fue rota por el sonido del celular de su padrastro, su tranquila expresión cambió a frustración cuando vio de quién se trataba.   


  
—Es Tatiana.— murmuró contrariado

  
—No le contestes.— dijo Yuri con un susurro suplicante.— no le respondas, por favor

  
—No quiero hablar con ella, pero...   


  
El menor se levantó rápidamente y tomó las manos contrarias entre las suyas.   


  
—Por favor, no. No dejes que lo arruine   


  
—¿Principito?.— preguntó preocupado, notando la expresión abatida de su pequeño   


  
—Hoy solo somos los dos, papi Beka. Nadie más, ni siquiera ella   


  
—¿Estás bien Yuri?.— los colores subieron a su rostro al percatarse de sus actos y de su cercanía.— ¿pasó algo con tu mamá?   


  
—No la menciones, no ahora...   


  
Se mordió el labio, indeciso de sus acciones, pero dispuesto a cruzar el límite que se había estado auto imponiendo desde hace tanto tiempo. Arrebató el celular que aún sonaba de las manos del mayor y se acercó lo suficiente como para besar al sorprendido Otabek   


  
—Solo mírame a mí, papi Beka.— susurró con voz suave, casi quebrada.   


  
Se alejó rápidamente, con la esperanza de escabullirse por las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación por los próximos días; o por lo menos hasta que Tiana volviera y tuvieran que fingir que todo estaba bien.   


  
—Principito, Yura, ven acá.— se detuvo en medio de su huida, congelándose en su lugar.   


  
¿Papi Beka aún lo llamaba principito? ¿aún podía ser el principito perfecto de papá a pesar de lo que había hecho?   


  
Quiso llorar cuando los brazos del mayor lo atrajeron en un dulce abrazo.   


  
—Cariño, ¿por qué hiciste eso?   


  
—Lo siento papi Beka.— apenas conteniendo sus sollozos, se volteó, ocultándose automáticamente en el pecho del mayor.— lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso, pero te amo tanto papi Beka, tanto   


  
—Tranquilo, mi principito.— acarició su espalda intentando transmitirle algo de calma al cuerpo tembloroso de Yuri.— tranquilo, seguramente estás confundido, pequeño Yura   
  


Los ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas contenidas lo miraron fijamente, con una mezcla de rabia y pena.   
  


—No es así. No estoy confundido, llevo años sintiéndome así por ti, años amándote, esperando que sepas que estoy aquí... siendo la sombra de mi tonta madre   
  


—Shhh, bebé.— acarició su rostro con delicadeza.— no digas esas cosas   


  
—No soy un niño, sé lo que quiero.— rezongó con un puchero de sus labios, contradiciendo con esa acción lo que dijo.— y te quiero papi Beka, te amo, te deseo, te necesito...   


  
Cruzó sus manos tras el cuello del moreno, aferrándose con fuerza a él, no queriendo dejarlo ir y buscando un nuevo beso. No se detuvo cuando Otabek desvió el rostro, porque a pesar de que se oponía no lo alejaba.   


  
Yuri insistió un poco más, hasta que pudo cazar la boca contraria. Con el pulso acelerado lo besó a su antojo, saboreando esos labios que seguramente nunca más volvería a probar, o eso creía hasta que sintió que era correspondido.   


  
Dudoso de sus acciones, capturó en labio inferior del mayor entre sus dientes, robándole un jadeo sorprendido. Se atrevió a más, quiso usar su lengua, lamiendo sus labios con devoción, alternando con besos húmedos y ruidosos, rogando por el paso a la boca que tanto anhelaba.   


  
Yuri inclinó su cabeza un poco, lo suficiente como para forzar el beso; la sensación de gratificación recorrió su espalda cuando la lengua de papi Beka salió a jugar con la suya. Se estremeció ante la profundidad de la caricia, del toque ajeno entre sus labios, dientes y algunos roces en su paladar. El sabor a vino como telón de fondo.   


  
Apretó fuertemente el cuello de camisa entre sus dedos, intentando desahogar el hormigueo que estallaba en su cuerpo. Las manos del moreno crispándose en su espalda, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.    


  
Gimió en el beso cuando la intensidad subió. Cuando los toques en su espalda no hacían más que acercarlo, en vez de rechazarlo. Pronto las manos del mayor encontraron el camino hasta su cintura y bajaban a recorrer suavemente sus caderas, deslizándose por sus muslos en dirección a sus glúteos.   


  
Ante eso, Yuri lo soltó un poco, sabía que ya no se iba a alejar de él. Con adoración recorrió el rostro de su amado papi Beka, tocó sus mejillas, su cabello, su cuello, sus hombros anchos para luego reiniciar la misma ruta de caricias. Se dejó hacer por Otabek y trató de no pensar en el motivo por el que habían acabado así.   


  
El beso seguía eterno, sin pausas; rápido y lento, con un sonido obscenamente húmedo, con la respiración alborotada. Estaban a mitad del comedor y se hallaba demasiado mareado como para pensar en un lugar mejor.   


  
La erección del mayor se frotaba contra la suya causándole temblores en todo el cuerpo. Papi Beka estaba caliente por él y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.   


  
Yuri se alejó de sus labios, arriesgándose a ser rechazado (cosa que no pasó), para continuar los besos por todo el rostro moreno, lamiendo sus labios, su definida mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, queriendo memorizar todo aquello para cuando la ilusión terminara. Bajó por su cuello, tironeando la corbata para deshacerse de ella. Mordió la piel de la zona, escuchando un gemido ronco, que le dio valor para aventurarse a más.   


  
No quería pensar en las manos de papi Beka perdiéndose en su espalda, colándose en su camiseta, reconociendo su piel y erizando cada vello de su cuerpo con las lentas caricias de sus dedos ásperos, bajando hasta meterse un poco bajo la pretina de su pantalón, presionando con fuerza, ocasionándole un dolor placentero.   


  
Ignoró las sensaciones y se dedicó a deshacerse de la molesta tela que lo separaba de la piel morena; el menor dejó que su boca vagara dejando un rastro de pequeños besos por el pecho de su papi Beka mientras desabrochaba cada botón de la camisa. Podía verlo responder a cada toque y como era recompensando como un ligero tirón en su cabello rubio, a Yuri le encantaba la forma en que eso lo hacía sentir. Cuando desabrochó el último botón, sacó la camisa de sus pantalones y tiró suavemente de ella, dejándola caer en cualquier lado.    


  
Con sus pequeñas manos abiertas trató de recorrer los músculos duros de Otabek, deleitándose con la suavidad y calor que desprendían. Papi Beka buscó su boca y no pudo resistirse a un nuevo beso, sin embargo, continuó con su labor buscando desaparecer el cinturón; claro que no contó con que Otabek decidiría degustar su cuello y buscar entre sus piernas.   


  
—Papi Beka.— gimió débilmente, con la voz quebrada; pero aquello pareció remover algo en el mayor, que lo atacó con más entusiasmo.   


  
No se rindió en su empresa y logró abrir el cinturón, logró rodar el botón y bajar la cremallera. Papi Beka estaba tan caliente en ese lugar.   


  
Yuri introdujo sus mano en los pantalones, temblando con la anticipación de sentirlo tan íntimamente. Se mordió el labio, aguantando el quejido que quiso escapar de su boca cuando tomó entre sus dedos la erección de Otabek.   


  
Toco con parsimonia, trazando el grosor, imaginando como sería sentir esa extensión contra su piel, adentrándose en él como tantas veces vio en esos vídeos que incendiaban su imaginación. Se preguntó si Otabek había pensado lo mismo alguna vez, si había pensado alguna vez hacerlo con él, si había fantaseado con tenerlo a su disposición como lo estaba ahora.   


  
—Yuri   


  
Envalentonado con ese último pensamiento y su nombre dicho en ese tono sugerente, Yuri tomó una osada decisión: bajó un poco la ropa interior y los pantalones del contrario, observándolo con una lánguida mirada de sus ojos verdes, como pidiendo permiso.   


  
Y le fue concedido con un beso demandante.   


  
Con sus rodillas en el suelo y su vista clavada en la expresión de agrado en la cara de su papi Beka, acercó su boca hasta el miembro erecto, besando con veneración la punta, apretándola con sus labios lo suficiente como para obtener un jadeo grave.   


  
Más atrevido, Yuri se dedicó a lamer la piel caliente, buscando satisfacer al mayor y así mismo, rozando con su lengua los puntos donde obtenía mayor respuesta, sintiendo la carne palpitar e hincharse a causa suya. Pequeños lametones en el pequeño orificio que le recompensaba con presemen. Utilizó sus manos para masturbar el tronco, con movimientos lentos, tocando cuando podía, presionando con la yema de sus dedos.   


  
Adentró el glande entre sus labios. Era como tener una frutilla en su boca, pensando en eso jugó con su lengua, bañándolo en saliva y metiéndolo una y otra vez en su cavidad. Concentrado en su labor resbaló su mano hasta los testículos del mayor, arrullándolos con su toque, apretando un poco y soltando luego, recordando de sus propias exploraciones cuan sensible podía ser esa zona.   


  
Otabek jadeaba fuerte y rápido, acariciando su cara con una sutileza imposible, sus ojos castaños fijos en las acciones del menor.   


  
Yuri dio unos últimos besos húmedos en el glande y con parsimonia, tomó el pene contrario entre sus dos manos y dio una larga lamida desde la base hasta el frenillo; como la reacción fue positiva, repitió sus acciones ganándose un tirón de pelo que solo consiguió excitarlo. Delineó por completo la erección frente a él, bañándola con su saliva, volviéndola resbalosa para facilitar sus caricias.   


  
Un empujón involuntario de papi Beka acercó su cabeza hacia adelante. Tomándolo como una indirecta, el rubio sumergió cuanto pudo dentro de su boca, advirtiendo como llenaba su boca de una forma que no había imaginado.   


  
Como había visto en muchos vídeos durante su adolescencia, movió su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, intentando en cada oportunidad llegar más lejos. Su cabello fue sujetado con fuerza, Otabek murmuraba su nombre entre gemidos ahogados.   


  
Quería complacer a papi Beka.    


  
Que papi Beka solo lo necesitara solo a él.   


  
Recogió cuanto pudo en su boca, moviendo su lengua contra la carne caliente, gustando del sabor salado y la presión que ejercía contra sus mejillas y paladar. Continuó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que coordinó con las caderas del mayor, succionó cuanto pudo, midiendo tiempos entre cada espasmo que le advertía de la inminencia de un orgasmo.   


  
Yuri permitió que los avances fueran guiados por papi Beka, recibiendo cuánto él quisiera entregarle. Podía ver como el mayor cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, seguramente a punto de terminar.   


  
Lo sintió en su garganta. Abrasador, cálido, vivo, su simiente estaba inundando su boca, mezclándose con su saliva; tragó cuanto pudo alcanzando su propio éxtasis, aceptando la pasión de su padrastro.   


  
Se sintió feliz, después de mucho tiempo; Yuri se sintió pleno y descansado.   


  
Se levantó con cuidado, terminando de limpiar los restos que se escurrían de sus labios. Quedó frente a su papi Beka, que lo miró abatido.   


  
—Ay, mi principito, ¿qué hicimos? .— susurró cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza, mientras Yuri subía sus pantalones y dejaba caricias a su paso.    


  
Buscando una manera de hacerle no sentir culpable, dejó un beso en la comisura de su boca y le dijo en su tono de siempre:   


  
—Nada malo, papi Beka. Es un secreto entre los dos.   



	2. Dirty Little Prince

Después de aquel encuentro, Yuri creyó que las cosas con su padrastro volverían a una incómoda normalidad.   


Y por unos días fue así: estuvieron evadiéndose dentro de su propia casa, ignorándose como si fueran desconocidos, incrementando esa tensión que había entre ambos. Se miraban cuando el otro pensaba que no estaría viendo, y si sus ojos se encontraban retrocedían asustados.   


  
No había forma de que permanecieran juntos en una misma habitación por más de 10 minutos. Y sin quererlo se encontraban atentos a lo que el otro hacía, pendiente de cualquier reacción.   


  
Yuri estaba aterrado de pensar que su papi Beka quisiera irse luego de lo acontecido. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que haría si eso llegaba ocurrir. La ansiedad lo devoraba cuando Otabek se demoraba algunos minutos en volver del trabajo o cuando salía por las mañanas; era como si todo su cuerpo le gritara que no iba a volver, y todo por su culpa.   


  
Se moría por hablarle, pero no sabía como partir, no sabía si debía disculparse o simplemente dejar las cosas pasar. Tiana estaba por volver, e iban a ser demasiado evidentes si no lograban reparar su relación.   


  
Sin embargo, la situación estalló cuando Tatiana llamó para avisar que estaría de vuelta al día siguiente y quiso hablar con los dos a la vez, por lo que se vieron obligados a permanecer en la misma sala.   


  
Se quedaron de pie una vez que la mujer cortó la llamada, se miraron y Yuri se atrevió a hablar   


  
—Papi Beka, debemos hablar. Sobre lo que pasó...   


  
—Principito.— le interrumpió, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, y llevándosela a los labios para besarla.— es mi culpa, soy el adulto responsable aquí, y no te detuve cuando podía. Me dejé llevar.   


  
—No... no...   


  
—Yuri, por favor perdóname, mi principito   


  
—No, fue mi culpa. No debí, pero... pero me gustas, papi Beka, te amo.— sin querer hacerlo, empezó a llorar con desesperación.— puedo quedarme callado y no volver a decírtelo, te lo prometo. Pero no te vayas   


  
—No confundas las cosas, bebé.— en un impulso se abrazo al menor, intentando consolarlo.— yo debí actuar como adulto, hacer las cosas correctas, te he lastimado y eso no puedo perdonarlo   


  
—¡Claro que no! Papi Beka, tu no hiciste nada malo. No... me lastimaste.— se aferró al suéter de Otabek, temblando de pies a cabeza, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, demostrando su necesidad.— nunca me lastimarías, nada de lo que hagas me lastimaría    


  
—Mi pequeño.— lo apretó más contra él, aguantándose la pena por ver tan roto a Yuri.— deberías olvidar todo esto, es lo mejor para los dos.   


  
Yuri lloró más alto, casi al borde de una crisis de nervios. Apenas podía respirar bien, sentía su pecho estrechándose, como si se estuviera ahogando, un hormigueo desagradable se extendió por su espalda y un miedo irracional a perderlo todo terminó de consumir sus pensamientos. Las náuseas y temblores hacían mella en su cuerpo; gemidos lastimeros y pequeños gritos era lo único que podía articular.   


  
No quería perder a papi Beka, no así. No quería quedarse solo.   


  
Papi Beka era al único a quien amaba, al único que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.   


  
—Tranquilo principito, respira hondo.— le indicó con voz amable al percibir el estado demasiado alterado en el que estaba cayendo su hijastro. respira, y bota el aire, bebé   


  
Escuchaba su voz, pero era difícil seguirla en medio de los pensamientos más fatalistas que podía tener. Se sintió tan inútil, ahora estaba preocupando a su papi Beka.   


  
—Sigue respirando, con pausa.— arrastró consigo a Yuri hasta uno de los sillones y lo acunó en su regazo, para seguir dándole instrucciones con voz firme y cuidadosa.   


  
Le repetía que no pasaría nada malo, le prometió que no se iría de su lado, que no podría abandonarlo; le juró que era la persona más importante para él, que lo quería tanto que no podía dañarlo de esa manera y entrometerse en su vida cuando Yuri era tan joven.   


  
Poco a poco Yuri se fue controlando, permitiendo que el aire volviera a sus pulmones y que sus ojitos dejaran de derramar lágrimas, sin embargo, el desasosiego seguía minando sus pensamientos. Intentaba dejarse llevar por la seguridad que le transmitía estar en los brazos del mayor, en sus palabras tranquilas y las caricias en su cabello y su rostro.   


  
Quería poder calmarse, pero cada vez que alguna reflexión en torno a su situación asaltaba su mente, el llanto volvía a apoderarse de él. Papi Beka era paciente, y quería apaciguarlo con sus mimos. Se sabía seguro allí; a sus 16 años, su padrastro era lo más seguro que tenía en el mundo.   


  
—¿Yuri?.— le llamó en voz baja, cuando notó que el menor estaba más tranquilo   


  
—Lo siento   


  
—No te disculpes por esto.— le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente.— solo es tu forma de escape   


  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Yuri intentando reunir el valor para hacer un pregunta que determinaría su futuro juntos   


  
—Papi Beka ¿tu me quieres?   


  
Nunca le pareció que Yuri fuera un niño tan frágil, no hasta tenerlo allí en su regazo, su cuerpo temblando y sus ojos rojos y anegados de lágrimas.   


  
¿Cómo no quererlo? ¿Cómo no adorar sus sonrisas? ¿cómo no amar hasta el último de sus cabellos rubios?   


  
—No podría no quererte, mi principito.— su voz salió algo quebrada, dejando claro lo complicado que era decir aquello, aunque feliz de ver una sonrisa en los labios contrarios.   


  
—¿Me quieres de la misma forma en la que yo te quiero?   


  
Otra vez el silencio y sus miradas enfrentándose con intensidad.    


  
—Yuri. No me pidas que responda eso   


  
—Por favor, papi Beka. Es lo último que te pido.— sentía los ojos arder ante la nueva amenaza de llanto   


  
—Te amo, principito... de la forma más indebida posible.— la mirada culpable que le dirigió el mayor bastó para calmar su corazón.   


  
Sabía que estaba mal. No tenía que recordárselo ni mucho...   


  
Eran 20 años de diferencia, 20 años era una generación completa, una distancia insalvable de ideas, creencias y costumbres. Una brecha difícil de superar, mal vista por el mundo, tenían una relación familiar, una relación que podía ser castigada por haber un menor involucrado... repudiada por ser ambos hombres.   


  
—Papi Beka, te quiero tanto, tanto.— se abrazó a Otabek tan fuerte como pudo y buscó sus labios temiendo no ser correspondido.   


  
Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiso negarse y se besaron con ansias, dejando de lado sus palabras de olvidar lo que había pasado.   


  
Ya era imposible ignorarse sin dañarse, y lo confirmaron haciendo el amor esa noche.   


  
🔹🔹🔹   


  
Iniciaron una relación a escondidas, lo bueno es que no cambiaron mucho su actitud cariñosa el uno con el otro, por lo que podían estar en el estudio de papi Beka con Tiana creyendo que leían libros de arquitectura y arte; podían ir al cine y a conciertos juntos, porque siempre lo habían hecho.   


  
Yuri podía estar tan cerca de su papi Beka como quisiera, arrojándose a sus brazos, sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándolo de vez en cuando. Los besos y caricias quedaron relegados a cuando quedaban a solas, no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, no mientras Yuri fuera menor de edad; y Otabek no podía divorciarse de Tatiana porque se llevaría a su hijo.   


  
Muchas veces trató de ver su grado de culpabilidad en todo el asunto, pensando que se había convertido en el amante del esposo de su mamá, pero eso solo conseguía hacerlo temblar de placer culpable.   


  
El rubio nunca dijo que vio a su madre con otro hombre, pues así los constantes viajes de Tiana les daban libertad, la libertad de meterse entre las sábanas de papi Beka.   


  
Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, así que ese día Yuri estaba realmente ansioso.   


  
Quiso mostrarse paciente y maduro mientras cenaban, incluso cuando Otabek se burlaba de él demorándose más de lo necesario en hacer las cosas. Intentó sonreírle cuando le propuso que vieran una película y obedientemente se sentó a su lado, fingiendo estar de acuerdo.   


  
La película era aburrida, o lo sería si le estuviera prestando atención. Sólo podía fijarse en el perfil de papi Beka mirando la pantalla.   


  
Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Papi Beka era tan perfecto con su nariz recta, su mandíbula fuerte y masculina, sus ojos de cazador y ese aire de madurez, esa expresión que solo se adquiría con los años, su piel era tersa a pesar de esas pequeñas líneas que estaban empezando a aparecer en su frente, donde fruncía el ceño.   


  
Pensó en esa vez que intentó salir con un chico de su edad... ni siquiera había punto de comparación, papi Beka era un hombre, construído como tal y sabía lo que hacía; no como el mocoso con el que duró dos semanas. Papi Beka le transmitía seguridad, y tenía un cuerpo trabajado, duro y desarrollado a la perfección; era preocupado de su aspecto, verlo afeitarse era un espectáculo, lo mismo verlo ejercitarse, o salir de la ducha....   


  
Yuri se mordió el labio, intranquilo y acalorado ante sus propios pensamientos.   


  
Papi Beka era tan sexy y genial. Y era solo de él, y estaba seguro de eso porque con Tiana apenas y se dirigían la palabra.   


  
Frunció el ceño buscando el control remoto y apagó la televisión, antes de que el mayor pudiera reclamarle algo, se puso a horcajadas sobre él, atrapándolo entre sus piernas.   


  
Acercó su rostro a Otabek, tanto hasta el punto de rozar sus labios.   


  
—Te quiero, papi Beka.— le dijo con tono sugerente y la reacción fue inmediata.   


  
Se enlazaron en un beso demandante, devorando sus bocas de forma ruda, intentando satisfacer sus ansias acumuladas desde hace tanto tiempo. Las manos del mayor se perdieron rápidamente en la espalda de Yuri, acercándolo, buscando acceso a su piel.   


  
El ruido obsceno de sus besos, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. El movimiento incesante de sus caderas en busca de contacto.   


  
Yuri tomó la iniciativa, alejándose un poco para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba.   


  
—Márcame, me siento raro si no tengo tus marcas   


  
—Yura.— suspiró ante lo provocativo que se mostraba el rubio ante él, y estaba seguro que era el único que tenía el privilegio de verlo en ese estado.   


  
Lamió el cuello blanco, arrancándole jadeos ahogados. Cumpliendo el deseo del menor, mordiendo y succionando la piel hasta dejar marcas rojizas y profundas.   


  
Entre el dolor y la satisfacción, empezaba a sentirse más necesitado. Extrañaba tanto que papi Beka lo tocara de esa forma, que tuviera su cuerpo de la manera que quisiera... porque la mejor sensación era ponerse en las manos de papi Beka y entregarle su voluntad, era el único que lo merecía.    


  
Todo el mundo tenía su odio e indiferencia, menos papi Beka, él tenía su amor, su cuerpo, su alma y todo lo que quisiera tomar.   


  
Su lengua rodando cerca de su pecho, con húmedas caricias que le estremecían.    


  
Yuri recogió aire exageradamente cuando el Otabek halló uno de sus pezones con su boca, los rodeó y apretó hasta el borde del dolor, pero paró abruptamente para comenzar a chupar la protuberancia rojiza con delicadeza.   


  
Otabek le cogió los brazos para mantenerlo en su lugar. Sentirse atrapado por él era una de sus recurrentes fantasías cuando buscaba la calma a su deseo.   


  
El mayor tomó ese punto tan sensible, mordiendo con un poco de fuerza y el menor gimió más alto, amando el dolor que le producía, porque sabía que sería recompensado con cálidas lamidas. Y así fue, porque papi Beka alternaba el castigo y el cuidado en sus pezones, volviéndolos cada vez más sensibles.   


  
Un suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos cuando fue abruptamente liberado. Sus pezones palpitaban al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, estaban hinchados y rojizos, el aliento de su padrastro era como una electricidad estimulante sobre ellos. Yuri gritó ante otro mordisco pellizcando en otro lugar de su pecho, repitiéndose en diferentes lugares, dejándole marcas rojizas por todas partes.    


  
Era posesivo, como si lo reclamara, las manos firmes cerrados en torno a sus brazos le producía un hormigueo que se traslada directo a su ingle.   


  
—Vamos.— la voz ronca de papi Beka fue como una caricia global, calentándolo al saber a qué se refería con esa orden.   


  
Sin perder el tiempo, Yuri se bajó de su regazo y con pasos rápido se dirigió a su cuarto, con Otabek pisándole los talones. Se desnudó, sin una pizca de vergüenza, dejando claro que estaba más que dispuesto   


  
—Úsame, papi Beka.— le pidió acostándose sobre su cama, abriendo sus piernas, exhibiéndose, feliz de ver las reacciones que causaba en el moreno.   


  
—Mi principito, tan perfecto... .— recorrió lentamente las delgadas piernas, venerándolas con sus manos como si fueran preciosa seda.    


  
A sus ojos, Yuri era extraordinario, no sólo en lo físico, si no que todo de él era perfecto, y no podía hacer nada más que adorarlo, dejando sus labios vagar por su suave piel, subiendo de a poco hasta sus muslos separados.    


  
Dio una mordida suave en la cara interna del muslo, regodeándose con lo bello que lucía el frágil cuerpo arqueándose para él, gimiendo con dulzura.   


  
Los besos ascendieron a su cadera, delineando los finos huesos con su lengua, atormentando con sus dientes en las zonas más sensibles del rubio; marcándole como le rogaba entre gemidos entrecortados.   


  
Yuri echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el calor y humedad rodearon su miembro. Era sensación que había estado esperando y subió el volumen de sus quejidos, aprovechando de que eran solo los dos y que a papi Beka le encantaba escucharlo.   


  
Los ásperos dedos morenos se incrustaron en su brazo cadera sosteniéndolo fuerte    
para evitar que se alejara del íntimo contacto, Otabek fue deslizando su lengua por toda la longitud contraria, presionando su lengua sobre la parte inferior del miembro de Yuri, deslizándola desde la raíz hasta el glande, causándole espasmos placenteros.   


  
Fijándose en las respuestas del menor, hundió delicadamente la punta de su lengua en la ranura del pene, rozando primero y luego apretando tan profundamente como    
pudo, frotando con rapidez la sensible zona.   


  
Las piernas del rubio temblaban cuando los labios de su papi Beka fueron debajo de la corona de su pene, lamiendo la piel    
sensible, el frenillo hasta que Yuri estuvo a punto de llorar.    


  
Sobreestimular a Yuri era toda una experiencia, verlo quebrarse, volverse un desastre de lágrimas y jadeos desesperados, su boca abierta, caminos de saliva recorriendo su barbilla, el sudor cubriendo su piel, su cabello desaliñado contra las sábanas.   


  
—Papi... papi Beka.— chilló al borde del llanto.   


  
Otabek no se detuvo en eso, sino que engulló cuanto pudo, succionando y jugando con la sensibilidad de Yuri.   


  
Las caderas del menor se empujaron contra su padrastro, sin embargo se tuvo que detener cuando un dedo previamente humectado profanó su entrada.   


  
Gimió mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza las mantas. Cuando Otabek encontró el punto de satisfacción con su dedo, Yuri cerró los ojos y sintió la excitación crecer aún más en su interior.    


  
Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, impaciente por alcanzar un orgasmo que le estaba siendo negado. Su canal se apretó mientras le añadían un segundo dedo.    


  
La sensación era abrumadora, retorciéndose en su excitación, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba y hacia abajo encontrandosé con la boca y los dedos torturándolo agradablemente, queriendo cada vez más, necesitando sentir a Otabek en su interior.   


  
—Ya... ya... ¡ah!   


  
Un grito destemplado escapó de sus labios cuando un tercer dedo ingresó en su cuerpo, estirándolo con algo de violencia. Le gustaba que lo hiciera con fuerza, para luego quedar días con la sensación de que recibió a papi Beka, que estuvo causando estragos en su interior.   


  
Su miembro y entrada fueron liberados, más no se le permitió correrse. Yuri temblaba e hipaba, aguardando lo que papi Beka haría con él.   


  
La parte inferior de su cuerpo fue empujado hacia arriba, sus rodillas tocando las mantas de su cama. Otabek lo sostuvo en esa posición con una de sus manos y con la otra desabrochó su pantalón para liberar su erección bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos verdes.   


  
Yuri sintió el miembro duro de papi Beka presionando contra sus nalgas, tentándolo con la presión que ejercía. Quería rogarle para que lo tomara, pero sabía que si lo hacía, su padrastro lo dejaría insatisfecho.   


  
Otabek se inclinó sobre él, deslizando su pene contra su entrada, abriéndose paso entre sus glúteos; una y otra vez.    


  
Jadeó cuando papi Beka decidió hundir su gruesa erección, desapareciendo primero el glande, abriéndolo, dejándolo sin aliento, entrando centímetro a centímetro.    


  
Estaba abrumado por el dulce suplicio de que lo estirara . Lo estaba dividiendo en dos, pero el ligero dolor que sentía se juntaba con la maravillosa sensación de estar siendo tomado por papi Beka.

  
  
Cuando Otabek estuvo completamente en el interior, dejó escapar un gemido gutural y Yuri empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, logrando que se estableciera aún más profundo en su cuerpo.   


  
Entonces el dolor se transformó rápidamente en placer cuando el mayor empezó a entrar y a salir de su estrecho canal. Su entrada se cerró sobre él, atrayéndolo más profundo con cada golpe. Cuanto más se metía más lo deseaba.   


  
Pronto, el mayor marcó un ritmo más rápido, se adentró cada vez más profundo dentro de Yuri. Sin darle tregua, ni descanso, solo queriendo hacer del menor un lío descontrolado de gritos y jadeos.   


  
Y lo estaba logrando, puesto que el rubio solo pedía por más, entre palabras ininteligibles y maldiciones, porque lo quería, quería que fuera rudo, y no quería que se detuviera.   


  
Su empuje se hizo más fuerte y cada vez más rápido y sintió el orgasmo construyéndose en el cuerpo de Yuri. Cada vez que entraba, se avivaba su deseo, más aún cuando empezó a notar los temblores en su hijastro, en tanto las sensaciones crecían. Otabek mantuvo su ritmo constante y aumentó su velocidad cada vez más alto hacia el clímax.    


  
Finalmente, Yuri sintió su cuerpo abrumarse cuando el orgasmo estaba a punto de atravesarlo.   


  
Con cada embestida, lo empujaba salvajemente al placer, el orgasmo luchando por explotar en su ser, estaba a punto, su corazón latía en sus oídos y no podía hacer más que contraerse sobre sí mismo, su entrada palpitaba alrededor de su padrastro.    


  
Su erección se estiraba, soltando pequeños chorros de su semilla, sus caderas buscando el impacto de papi Beka contra su entrada, los golpes se volvieron descontrolados, su mente se nubló, su próstata estaba siendo maltratada a tal punto que solo lamentos incoherentes escapaban de su boca.   


  
La espalda de Yuri se arqueó exageradamente cuando alcanzó el clímax, corriéndose de forma abundante, haciendo patente los meses que había pasado en abstinencia de su papi Beka. Jadeó buscando aire mientras cintas y cintas de semen escurrían de su miembro, manchando todo a su paso.   


  
Se desplomó cansado, su respiración intermitente. Con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados miró a Otabek, que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.   


  
El menor trató de reincorporarse, pero no pudo, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.   


  
—Creo que mañana no podré ir a clases.   


  
—Nada de eso, principito, aún me debes algo aquí   


  
Rodó los ojos, como si realmente fuera un problema hacer terminar a Otabek.   


  
Yuri se lamió los labios con anticipación, invirtiendo sus posiciones, bajando los pantalones de de papi Beka. Sabía que él podría regalarle las sensaciones más asombrosas, pero a cambio debía complacerlo, y no le importaba, para eso vivía y era lo que quería hacer para el resto de su vida.   


  
Gateó hasta encontrar la posición más adecuada, y puesto que se trataba de una de sus actividades favoritas, no perdió tiempo e introdujo la caliente erección del mayor en su boca, moviéndose de inmediato, subiendo y bajando su cabeza a una velocidad constante para hacerlo terminar.   


  
Los dedos de Otabek se enredaron en su pelo, animándolo a tomarlo más profundo. La práctica le había conferido a Yuri la capacidad de hacer, por lo que relajó su garganta, sintiendo la extensión de papi Beka llenarlo en su totalidad, rozando el fondo de su cavidad.   


  
Sin dejar su lengua quieta, estimuló cada punto que alcanzaba, sintiéndolo hincharse y pulsar contra su paladar. Faltaba poco, y nuevamente la excitación estaba haciendo mella en él, gimiendo solo por satisfacer a su padrastro. Las vibraciones en el fondo de su garganta aumentó los jadeos del mayor, indicándole que estaba por acabar.   


  
Con su mano libre, Yuri apretó los testículos del mayor para regalarle mejores sensaciones, y se vio recompensado con un nuevo tirón en su cabellera rubia. Pronto su boca estaba siendo jodida de forma rápida, apenas dándole tiempo a respirar con regularidad, pero no importaba... no importaba si era papi Beka quien lo hacía.   


  
Yuri estaba ahí para él, siempre lo estaría, para lo que quisiera, como lo quisiera, y cuanto lo quisiera. Y lo demostró quedándose quieto, dejando que papi Beka lo utilizara a su antojo.   


  
Con una última embestida profunda en su boca, Yuri notó la corriente de semen llenarlo, disparos seguidos que se acumulaban y quería tragar a como diera lugar, sin importarle lo irritada que sentía las mucosas de su garganta, todo para demostrar cuanto quería a papi Beka.   


  
—Bien hecho, principito.— acarició el rostro enrojecido del menor, que lo miraba con todo el amor que cabía en pecho.   


  
—Gracias, papi Beka. Te amo.— susurró acercándose a los brazos que lo esperaban.   


  
—Yo también, bebé, yo también.— envolvió el cuerpo de Yuri y lo cargo para meterlo bajo las cobijas; retiró la manta sucia y la tiró en un rincón; con parsimonia acomodó el desorden de sábanas y frazadas.   


  
Cerró las cortinas de cuarto, y rebuscó la ropa de Yuri para dejarla en el montón en la esquina. Se quitó su ropa y se metió a acompañar a su pequeño.   


  
—Mañana al mediodía llega Tatiana, principito, será mejor que descansemos ahora.   


  
—¿Puedo no ir a la escuela?.— preguntó estirando sus labios en un puchero que pretendía ser inocente.   


  
—Vale, le mandaré un correo a tu maestra. Ahora duerme, principito.   


  
—Buenas noches, papi Beka.   
  
  
  
Fin 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -nos vemos en el infierno, esto tiene segunda parte-

**Author's Note:**

> -se quema lentamente en el infierno-


End file.
